USB hubs are used to provide additional USB connections to a single USB input port. Prior art USB hubs rely on power from a USB host connected to the hub. These hubs allow a single USB port to be connected to multiple USB devices. Unfortunately, the number of USB devices that can be supported is limited by the output current of the host device. In addition, the hub cannot be used to power the USB devices when it is not connected to the host device. Therefore, what is needed is an improved USB hub.